celebrity_voicefandomcom-20200214-history
Dancing Girl
Lyrics Jake: Here they come! here they come! here they come! Put the hot spotlight on the dancing girls tonight pretty little nymphies from Atlantic City take the stage and claim your prize give it up for the fantastic three Maine: Boys are rapping, fingers snapping girls are tapping into that scene walking rhythm, talking rhythm caught up in this dancing machine turn the beat up, burn the street up make it hot girl you know what i mean we're on fire, living the dream! NYMPH: Come on world see the dancing girls spinning around, looking out of this world we're not leaving this night perchance exercising our right to dance! make a crater on the moon get on up and rock this room I wanna be your dancing girl Jake: So you wanna be my dancing girl, my dancing girl come on over here lemme rock your world Maine with NYMPH Right where you want me is right where I'll be Maine and Lauren with NYMPH: here on this planet where no one can see Lauren with The Diamond Girls harmonizing: Hear the night birds, sing the right words let the music into your heart come together dance forever all around now reach for the stars close your eyes and fantasize and now you know who you really are tonight you are a superstar! The Diamond Girls: Come on world, see the dancing girls spinning around, looking out of this world we're not leaving this night perchance excercising our right to dance make a crater on the moon get on up and rock this room I wanna be your dancing girl! Jake: So you wanna be my dancing girl? (my dancing girl?) Baby come on over here lemme rock your world Maine and Lauren: I feel the sweet emotion keep coming over me feels like a river flowing it's up to us to keep it going I'm holding on to you (Jake: to you!) doing a dance for two (Jake: for two!) to make my dreams come true! Jake: Let me take hold and watch me close in my crib we don't got to just talk dreams and fantasize here and you can move to the beat and you can drop to the bass why don't you get out your seat? and we can shout in this place Lauren and Maine with NYMPH and The Diamond Girls: Make a crater on the moon get on up and rock this room I wanna be your dancing girl Jake: So you wanna be my dancing girl? my dancing girl? baby, come on over here cause I'm out of this world yeah, I'm off of this planet and you're so hot that I don't think i can stand it Maine with NYMPH: Turn the beat up, burn the street up make it hot girl you know what I mean Jake: I'mma flip the script, I'mma get to it and you can move your hips and I'mma step to it Lauren with The Diamond Girls: Girls are rising, fantasizing now you know who you really are Jake: So just close your eyes and maybe take this ride and maybe I could be faithful guy (come on) Lauren and Maine with NYMPH and The Diamond Girls: Come on world see the dancing girls spinning around looking out of this world we're not leaving this night perchance exercising our right to dance make a crater on the moon get on up and rock this room I wanna be your dancing girl Video Category:Songs Category:Season 6 Songs